The Third War (AKA Percy: Why Me?)
by booklover3145
Summary: Life is great! Your friends are alive and there isn't too much excitement in your life. That is something a demigod should never think or say. A year after the Giant War, peace is shattered after an enemy rises, one that Olympus has never seen before. And Percy? He's just wondering why it's always him. But really! What is so special about that certain son of Poseidon?


**Hola everyone! I'm back!**

 **Sorry I'm a day late. Forgot to update. Stupid. I know.**

 **This is my first Percy jackson fic. I have read the books at least a 30 times and I absolutely love Uncle Rick. He is amazing. When he's not trolling me. When he writes a cliffhanger and makes me wait a year to find out, I hate him as much as the next fangirl.**

 **Please leave comments! I want to see if I made the characters right or believable, and the plot pretty good. I hope to get a bigger response because this fandom is larger and a bit more well known. (I'll still update my HTTYD fic though!)**

 **I really, really, really hate those fanfics where people go on inserting themselves into the demigod world. I mean absolutely no offense to anyone reading this and likes putting themselves in, but** \- - **. So this fanfic will only have Rick's characters, but depending on how the story goes, they may not be absolutely canon (I do like canon though, so...) Also, everyone is a year older in this fic. It takes place a year after the Giant War, so Percy is 17, almost 18. You can base everyone's age off of that.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd go around telling everybody I was a demigod. Unfortunately, I'm not… as far as I know.**

 _Percy_

I woke up to me in a death trap.

Well, not exactly a death trap, but pretty close. If you have ever been tangled in your bed covers to the point where you can't move your feet, then you start to panic.

The fact that I woke up in cold sweat didn't help. It's been a year since the Giant War, and I haven't had too many nightmares. Well, I had a bunch of nightmares for the average demigod. But, I'm not the average demigod. Tartarus still haunts my dreams, but me and Annabeth are helping each other. We're fine. I think.

But this nightmare wasn't about Tartarus, as far as I could tell. The details of the dream were fading quickly, but I could still remember me floating around in a vast, empty void. Of course, I took that opportunity to float and fly and have fun. What? I haven't changed that much.

Then, I heard laughing. That stopped me in my tracks, if you can have tracks in midair.

"Oh yes. A wild Son of Poseidon. He'll do nicely!" a voice slurred. For a second I thought the sleepy voice was Gaea. I started panicking, thinking all that we did was for nothing! Then I realized (duh!) that this voice was male. Gaea was female. I tried to say something, but my throat closed up. "He just needs to lose control. But, maybe the others need to lose control too," the voice mused. What others? "The son and daughter of the sky, the fire lord, the changeling, the ghost king. Maybe even the earth girl too, and the one with the sweet voice. And of course, the Greek and Roman daughters of war, their cunning and coldness would be invaluable." My blood chilled. He was talking about my friends! _My_ friends. Jason, Thalia, Leo, Frank, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Reyna and….. Annabeth.

A sudden surge of protectiveness overwhelmed me. This shady dude, no matter what, would not touch my friends, _especially_ Annabeth.

"Hey! Who the heck are you and why are you plotting to kill my friends right in front of me?" Nothing like a good introduction, right? That last part came out as a sort of question rather than a threat, but oh well.

The mystery voice roared angrily. "He can hear us! Curse his heritage! A powerful child of Poseidon indeed! Powerful enough to eavesdrop!" I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. _Kronos_ had said that to me once, a looooong time ago. It was when I was twelve, my first quest! Man, that felt like so long ago!

"Um… you wouldn't by any chance be Kronos would you?" I asked.

"Who, that weakling? No, no I am much more powerful than him!…."

Then I woke up. Great way to start the day, right?

I struggled in my Death Trap of Blankets. While I did that, I had a thought…..we were supposed to go somewhere today, but I couldn't remember where exactly.

"Percy! Come on, are you up yet?" A sharp voice came from outside my room. The door opened and Annabeth walked in. She was wearing her Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail for once, not messy, and she was wearing her camp necklace and the little owl earrings she got when we were 14. I thought she looked like a million drachmas. Then I realized I only just woke up, so I probably looked like crap.

Annabeth crossed her arms and looked down at me. "Seriously?! Still in bed! We have to go to camp today, and _you_ are going to make us late!" Ohhhhh, camp That's where we were supposed to go today! Oops.

"Well…" I trailed off sheepishly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I, um, sorta had a nightmare?" it came out as a question.

Annabeth's expression changed instantly, from What-The-Heck-Are-You-Doing to It's-Ok-I-Understand, and she sat down at the edge of my bed. "Oh." she sighed. "Was it a bad one?"

I squinted. "No, it really wasn't one of Tartarus at all actually!" Annabeth looked confused and made a go on gesture. I decided I didn't want to bother her yet. I'd tell everyone at camp later today. That way the Romans, who were visiting, could hear it too. In case it was important. "I'll tell you later." I assured her. "I bet it's not that important."

"Percy, dreams are always important." Annabeth warned.

"I know, I know!" I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you later! Now I want Mom's blue pancakes!" I said excited.

Annabeth smiled, like she knew something I didn't, and shook her head. "Ok." She punched me on the arm playfully. "Hurry up!" She got up and left.

"Umm….Annabeth?" I called after her.

She peeked in. "Yes?"

"Help?" I grinned sheepishly.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. After a war that lasted a few million years against me and Annabeth versus the Bedsheets, we finally got me untangled and lying on a messy heap on the floor. "Get up and hurry!" Annabeth laughed and left the room.

My stomach rumbled. That was motivation enough.

I got up, brushed, changed in my shorts and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt (freshly washed and ironed thanks to Mom!) put on my necklace, and made a decent attempt to brush my hair, I deemed myself ready enough so Mom wouldn't send me back to change again, thereby keeping me from the pancakes. Blue cookies were the best, but I wasn't going to waste blue pancakes!

I started to walk out the door, then headed back inside to grab Riptide. Thanks to one of Annabeth's Friend's Friend, I had figured out that my sword had a living consciousness, and that my sword was a girl. **(Yup, Jack the amazing singing sword… prob not gonna be a crossover though, just a reference)** I try and talk to it, sorry _her,_ but she never seems to respond back. I've always imagined her as a sort of Reyna-type-thing: powerful, regal, and commanding. But, I could be misplacing her entirely and she could be some sort of Girl Leo. Oh well. I shrugged and put her in my pocket. I headed to the kitchen of our tiny but homey and cozy apartment, ready for my beautiful blue breakfast.

"Morning, Percy!" Paul greeted me as I walked in. He was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Typical stepdad stuff.

"Sup Paul." I said back. "Where's Estelle?" I had grown to really love my little sister, and so did all of my friends.

The day she was born, _everyone_ was at the hospital. When the nurse asked who was family, we all said "Us!" I swear, I had never seen someone look so confused in my life! Afterwards, they only let me and Annabeth in because I was Mom's son and Annabeth lied and said she was Paul's daughter. But she's practically part of the family anyway, so Mom and Paul weren't too worried. Right then and there, we all mentally swore we would do anything to protect her. Of course, Poseidon and Athena came to our little apartment, because Poseidon wanted to meet his, I don't know stepdaughter?, and Mom had practically adopted Athena whether she wanted to be adopted or not. Poseidon had blessed Estelle with a playful nature and Athena had blessed her with intelligence, so Estelle was already beginning to say a few words as early as 6 months.

"Estelle's asleep, thank the gods! Sally's sleeping in." Paul laughed.

I pouted. I wanted blue pancakes. I could almost smell them being snatched away from me. Then I realized, I could smell them! "Wait…" I said confused. " If Mom's asleep, then who's-"

"-Annabeth." Paul cut me off.

I shrugged and raced to the kitchen. There was Annabeth, with a bowl in hand spooning batter into a pan. I thought she looked awesome.

"Surprise!" she laughed at my expression.

"Since when do you know how to make pancakes?" I demanded.

"Sally's been teaching me!" Annabeth said. "Since I didn't exactly have a _normal_ mother who didn't teach me how to cook, I asked Sally to. And you, being your normal oblivious self, didn't even notice!"

"Oblivious." I rolled the word around my tongue. "That's a funny word. Oblivious. _O_ blivious. Obl _i_ vious. Oblivi-"

Annabeth hit me with a wooden spoon. "Eat! I need you to tell me whether they're good or not!"

She put a plate in front of me, just how I like it. A whole stack of pancakes drowning in syrup with a small fork and knife on the side. Man, I really love my girlfriend.

I took a bite and- wow! They were Elysium on Earth. Not as good as Mom's (those tasted like ambrosia) but still _amazing!_ "These. Are. Awesome!" I told Annabeth between mouthfuls.

"Yes!" she pumped her fist. For some reason, this was a personal victory for her. Not sure why, but I wasn't complaining. "Take that you pan!" She stabbed the pan with her wooden spoon like she would stab her knife into someone.

"Annabeth, the pan didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't care. Now hurry up and eat. We need to get to camp." she said, checking the clock on the wall. I did what she wanted. I hurried up and ate.

About half an hour later, we were ready to go to camp. Mom had finally woken up, and Paul was holding Estelle, who was waving her chubby little fist at us.

"Right, you have enough food, water, ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, regular money, -"

"Mom, you packed us an olympia feast. I think we'll be fine!" I said.

"Thank you again so much, Sally!" Annabeth added.

"Bye -bye Percy, bye-bye Annabeth!" Estelle said in that adorable baby accent. Annabeth wouldn't let anyone, even Estelle, call her Annie. So, when Estelle was born, Annabeth immediately set to work making sure she called her "Annabeth" , and nothing else. Obviously, since it's Annabeth, she succeeded.

"Bye Estelle!" Annabeth cooed.

"See you soon!" I saluted her, making her giggle.

"See you guys soon!" Paul said.

After one last hug from Mom, Annabeth and I got in the car, with me driving. We set off, with me making a funny comment to something on the radio and Annabeth shaking her head in exasperation, but laughing just the same. And as we headed to camp, I completely forgot about the dream. It was hard to imagine something bad happening with so many good things going on right now. _Everything's fine!_ I told myself, and I believed it.

I'm a _demigod!_ I was about to find out how wrong I was.

 **So yeah. I do have a story planned out, and a basic plot. But, if you have an idea of something you want to include, then** _ **please**_ **tell me. I will gladly use it! You know, if you let me.**

 **I plan for this story to be updated whenever I feel like it. Don't worry though, I'll make sure it isn't over 2 weeks. Or at least, I'll try to make sure it isn't over two weeks.**

 **Anyway, see you soon!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
